


Golden Future

by lynxladybuglover



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Canon Rewrite, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Gen, Scene Rewrite, but it’s fairly low-key, implied glimmer/adora, probably a therapist too tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxladybuglover/pseuds/lynxladybuglover
Summary: Adora passes out at the Heart. She dreams of the future.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Golden Future

Adora blinks, and just like that the sickly green and the pulsing light of the Heart are gone. It’s quiet. A thin sheet of water burbles in front of her face, and when she glances down she sees that she is wearing a soft white dress instead of her roughed-up jacket and pants. The breeze brushes her bare arms, which prickle with goose bumps, and stirs her loose hair against her shoulders.  _ Where…? _

“Adora! There you are,” she hears from behind her.

Adora turns, heart thumping louder and louder in her ears. Glimmer beams back at her, hair and eyes glittering. Except Glimmer is different— her hair is shorter, and pink spectral wings float behind her, its feathers barely brushing the marble floor. Adora feels herself gape, but her throat is so tight she couldn’t speak even if she had the words. Glimmer crosses her arms, smirking, and Adora finally notices the brush she is clutching in one hand.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” she teases, laughing. “Even Catra wasn’t that scared of getting her hair brushed!”

Adora opens and closes her mouth, attempting to respond, but before she can, she hears a familiar cackle. Catra pokes her head out from the unearthly brightness of the doorway, ears perked and with a ponytail Adora has never once seen her wear. 

“Shut it, Sparkles, I don’t have magic hair like you do! You  _ torture  _ me,” she moans, dramatically laying a hand over her forehead and slumping backwards. 

Adora drinks in the sight of her old friend smiling so brightly while Catra casually approaches Adora to stand next to her. Her boots-  _ boots!  _ Adora marvels- click on the ground. Glimmer playfully punches Catra in the shoulder and then flaps her wings, a strong gust of wind ruffling her and Catra’s hair. Catra’s tail bristles as she combs her bangs with her claws.

“Oops, my mistake,” Glimmer says, eyes squinting with mirth. “Now you can suffer together!”

“Glim _ mer _ !” Catra whines, pouting. “Come on, Adora, let's get out of here quick!”

Catra flicks Glimmer’s earring, a golden wing, with a claw and dodges a playful swipe of the brush from Glimmer as she rockets out the door, cackling, and vanishes into the bright light. Adora… couldn’t breathe. Her chest felt so full and hot, and her pulse hammered in her ears. Catra is-  _ happy _ , and Glimmer is the queen she always tried so hard to be, and— 

“Adora?”

— Adora is here too.

Glimmer tilts her head, her earring gleaming She-Ra gold in the light, and holds out her hand.

“Aren’t you coming?”

Adora’s eyes burn. She reaches out to take her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, Bow was invisible the entire time because of Melog but he was definitely there for sure. I still can’t believe Glimmer didn’t have her wings even in the future vision dream, so I fixed the canon.


End file.
